1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to methods and apparatus relating to pet door decorative panel systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative panel systems find uses in a variety of situations such as, for example, house siding, home decorations, office environments, and pet door décor. A pet door decorative panel system may substantially benefit from a system that is easy to mount, easily changeable, and has an aperture that enables the pet door to be secured against ingress or egress without removing the decorative panel.